


Bitten

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Evil Charming Halloween AU Week 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EC Halloween AU Week 2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Language, Swearing, Teeth, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If you don't bite me right now, I might die from the teasing."





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 October 2018  
> Word Count:  
> Written for: EvilCharming Halloween AU Week 2018  
> Prompt: Day 1 - Vampires  
> Summary: "If you don't bite me right now, I might die from the teasing."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU, jinking off nebulously late in S2, but this fic takes place in the year following "To My Wife On Her Birthday".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Trust and Intimacy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love these two goobers. I love how far they've come in their relationship, given how it started and how damaged and broken Regina felt she was. Yes, I'm an evil bitch for leaving this one where I did, but there's a whole week of Halloween prompts to play with for these two. Just be patient?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is awesome and even helped me come up with the title.

Ever since they got together, David has been adamant about dressing up for Halloween each year. Somehow he's gotten Henry sucked into the process and they plan out our costumes very carefully and deliberately every time, usually starting the day after Halloween while taking down the decorations.

This is the first year she's been active in helping them decide. She chuckles to herself as she tries on her costume. Helping is the wrong word. She flat out told them that she was going to decide this year, that it would be a surprise for both of her boys for once. That both readily agreed should have set off warning bells that they'd still be up to something, but she let it slide.

She glances at herself in the mirror, stroking a hand down the satiny material encasing and enhancing her curves like a second skin. But it's the glint of white when she smiles that catches her eye easiest. David is going to be so surprised when he realizes they're not fake. 

She's considering biting him, just to complete the illusion, when she hears his heavy, comforting tread coming up the stairs. Her smile goes positively feral as she decides to test her theory on how aroused he'll get by the sight of them, and of her in her costume. She briefly considers changing, to keep the surprise for her husband and her son, but the allure of seducing David right now is far too strong to be ignored.

"Regina? Honey, are you up here?"

Just the sound of his voice is enticing, and she fights the urge to poof out into the hall to surprise him. No, much better to let him come into the safety of their bedroom before she seduces him. Not that it would take much to seduce him, not after this many years.

"In here," she calls out to him, biting her bottom lip at how aroused she already sounds, then hisses softly as blood wells up slightly. She licks the droplets away, willing the wounds to heal without conscious thought. As David's footsteps get closer, she can feel her thighs going slick with anticipation.

"Hey, honey, what are y--" His words stop on an audibly hard swallow. "I, uh, Regina?" he asks, voice cracking on her name.

She bites back a chuckle that he's reacting solely to her back, and turns slowly to face him, hands on her hips. "Yes, dear?"

"Fuck," he groans, wiping a hand down over his mouth. She glances down to see he's already half-hard in his jeans, and considers her costume a success. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Not yet, no." She licks her lips, then does that light bite of her bottom lip to show off her teeth, mindful not to pierce her flesh again. "Would you like me to try?" His hand moves to absently tug at the front of his jeans, clearly in some sort of distress. It just makes her chuckle darkly and take a step closer. "Is that a yes, shepherd?"

"Fucking hell, Regina! Don't tease."

"Henry?" she asks, chuckling again at the utterly gobsmacked confusion on his face. "Is he home? Do I need to erect the soundproofing spell?"

"He, uh, gone," he stammers out, staring at her hungrily. "Spell's good." With a flick of her wrist, the spell is activated and the door is locked. "You are sexy as hell when you use magic like that."

"Wait till you see what I can do with these," she replies, flashing her teeth at him.

"If you don't bite me right now, I might die from the teasing." She laughs loudly at that, head tossing backward in the process to show off her cleavage and the long column of her throat. "Fuck, Regina!" he growls, leaning in to latch onto the spot just behind her left ear, the one that drives her crazy.

Regina's laughter morphs into a wanton growl, and she knows she picked the perfect costume this year.


End file.
